Blood Rose
by Farala
Summary: Everyone is born with a soul mark. When you have this mark you dream about your soul mate. The color of their eyes, the sound of their voice, but Percy Jackson was born with a very scary soul mark. A bloody Rose. She always figured that her soulmate would be a psycho or serial killer. He wasn't. He was hot! And she seriously couldn't get over that sexy accent of his.
1. Chapter 1

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!**_

 **One day I was watching the originals season 3. I hadn't watched the first three seasons and I literally went off the map from Vampire diaries after the whole Katarina poses Elena's body thing. I was seriously out of energy really, to tell the truth. I didn't have the strength to watch another season of Vampire diaries, and when the originals were announced I just looked the other way… for a really, really long time.**

 **Then one day my next door neighbour Lwazi told me about how awesome the new season was I just decided to give it the chance. I knew in my heart that no matter how much I couldn't stomach another season of the same old TVD, with Elena not knowing her choice between Damon and Stefan, bonnie doing what eve that Bonnie does and not to mention some new Supernatural thing that the creators** _ **just**_ _ **made**_ _ **up**_ **because we all know they are making it up as they go along…**

 **But there was still something left… Klaus… I had always loved his character, how much pain he was in. Everything about him was enticing, his hidden gentle nature but very scary and powerful self. I loved his artistic and gentler manly side… EEEEP! And don't get me started on that accent… that sexy British accent and his mannerisms. He is just too KLAUSE. So the fact that he was tripping over himself for Caroline made me happy, because this was a chance for him to be happy. To be with someone who was naturally the light to his darkness. So when Klaus went away, far, far away to his own show I held on to the hope that he and Caroline would pursue a relationship after Klaus was done with his business… Really I did.**

 **But then Caroline decided to enter a relationship with Stefan and the she got pregnant with alien babies and all I lost all hope for the girl. I used to feel sorry for her because I could feel her pain.**

 **She felt like an extra in the Elena sope and that made me feel sad for her, and the fact that Klaus was paying attention to was what secured my heart.**

 **I quickly called up my long time best friend Lesego on the phone and we totally started fan girling out… then I stupidly said something about my new favourite couple and Lesego being the terrible friend that she was totally depressed me by updating me about Caroline's condition I just hung up the phone… Lesego called me back and I screamed high to the clouds refusing it like Luke Skywalker refused the thought of Darth Vader being his dad.**

 **I just couldn't take it and went on hiatus again. Will Klaus ever find love?! WHY!? I couldn't bring myself to write a fanfiction about an OC. I knew deep in my heart- no my soul that Klaus deserved better but I didn't know how to give him that.**

 **A few days later I was just browsing through some stories and I found one called Daisy chains. It was a crossover between PJO and TVD. It featured a fem Percy and Kol and that whole soul mate mark thing… I just couldn't help myself. I had already read multiple fanfiction on the subject of Soul mate marks on your body (granted they were Avengers fics) then it hit ME! Why not write a story where Klaus's souls mate!?**

 **The daughter of the god of the sea, the heroin of Olympus! Minator beating, sky holding. Monster fighting and total daddy's girl (at least in my fic) Perci Jackson!**

 **So this story is going to be like this. Every person is born with a Soul Mate mark… they usually have dreams about them. What they are going to be like their character and what not. Perci never had those dreams. Not to mention her mark was a rose that had blood dripping from it the word 'love' written in calligraphy in the same blood dripping from the rose. Because of those reasons she never really liked changing in the girls bathrooms with the other girls because all the girls would show off and giggle about their own marks and talk about their dream visions of what their soul mate is like. But Percy could never do that because she never had dreams about this soul mate of hers. Not to mention that her soul mark was totally creepy. Her soul mate could be Kookoo or a serial killer and all that. But then on her fifteenth birthday her dreams start and they are… hot.**

 **So sexy and wet and hot and everything! She meets Klaus after her sixteenth birthday and well they just click. But then Klaus has to go back to New Orleans and Percy goes missing…**

 **Are you interested? Because if yes then you should totally review**


	2. Chapter 2 The day it appeared

**Thank you all for your Followings and Favourites. All that I hope for from this chapter in the least is three reviews.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Percy Jackson. But oh I wish I did.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: From the Beginning.**

* * *

 **18 August 1995**

The day Sally Jackson gave birth to Percy Jackson she was glowing. Not literally! She was glowing with happiness. The moment she met her daughter's eyes, eyes that matched her father's, she knew her heart was stolen away forever. At that moment she didn't care what kind of hardships this kid was going to give her, Sally Jackson was going to love her no matter what.

"Could you please give us your baby miss Jackson?" asked a nurse. Sally stopped making her cooing sounds at the baby and looked up. The nurse didn't look bad but still she didn't want to be separated from her baby girl for even a moment. The nurse looked at her with recognition in her eyes. It seemed she had seen this reaction before. It probably happened with a lot of mothers. "Don't worry ma'am we just need to clean her up, do some tests and all the regular things." Suddenly Sally started blushing embarrassingly. She was over reacting and she knew it. The red head Nurse noticed this and smiled at her kindly. "Don't worry miss we get that reaction all the time." She said. She bent down and picked up the bundle in her arms. Her daughter started fidgeting but the nurse shushed her and walked out the room. Sally's eyes suddenly became heavy she suddenly realised how tired she was. She slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

" _Poor girl..."_

" _It's so sad…"_

Sally's eyes slowly fluttered open at the whispering sounds. She looked around the hospital room but it was black, except the light outside her room. Her door was slightly open she heard the nurses talking.

"I can't believe her soul mark!" one nurse gasped. The other nurse tsked and shook her head in pity.

"Not to mention the mother is single and her soul mate is MIA and all… how is she going to deal with this?" the nurses kept on gossiping. At the time Sally was too high on pain meds and too tired from her labour that she brushed what the nurses said off and went back to sleep.

* * *

The Red head Nurse came back into Sally's room when she woke up wearing a tight smile. Sally raised her eyebrow at that.

"Uhm miss Jackson?" the Nurse looked at her nervously. She bit her lip and told Sally the news. "Your daughter is in great health, she responded well to all the tests and she has been cleared to leave the hospital but…" the red head bit her lip. She really felt uncomfortable right now under Sally's frightened gaze. She looked like she was expecting the worst. Really the Nurse didn't know what to do. How do you tell a single mother who's soul mate was totally out of the picture, that her new born daughter's soul mark was really frightening? That the soul mark was totally disconcerting? That her daughter was destined for a bad, dangerous and potentially psychotic person… really, how?

"Your daughter…

* * *

Sally sighed. She was too tired right now, too tired. Poseidon was on Olympus and she had refused his offer… she didn't have a job… she was a single soul mate on top of that.

The red haired Nurse entered her room again holding a squirming pink bundle of blankets. The Nurse gave her a reassuring smile, "She really is a beautiful baby." She said. Then she left the room leaving Sally and her baby alone.

Sally looked down at her daughter and she realised just how right the Nurse was. Her daughter really was a beautiful baby. She already had her father's wild black untameable hair. She opened her eyes at her mommy and Sally couldn't help but start making little cooing sounds to the little girl. She noticed that she had sea green eyes. Her daughter's eyes were only different from her father's because they were larger, bigger and wider. They had a doe like innocents in there that her daddy didn't have, but they had that same wildness and spark of rebellion that her father possessed.

Sally caressed her face and her daughter yawned showing of her pink gums. She snuggled into her mother's body. It was at that moment that Sally knew that this kid was going to be difficult but there was no way that she was ever going to love her any less for that. Sally was going to stick through this kid no matter what.

"You hear that baby?" Sally said to the sleeping baby in her arms. "I'm going to be with you no matter what. You're stuck with me." She said. Her daughter snuggled even deeper to her as if to say _'I'm ok with that.'_

Sally smiled. "But you're going to need a name you know, uhm…" Sally made a scrunched up thinking face. "Uhm something strong… something that's going to protect you, you really don't need your uncle calm and good luck too…" she kept thinking.

"… What do you think about Perseus?" the baby squirmed a bit in displeasure. "I know it's a boy's name. That it's your cousin's name that died like thousand years ago," And whoa that was awkward, "But he was the only one that got a happy ending." said Sally, her eyes suddenly becoming as she looked down to her daughter who was still comfortable snuggling into her mommy's arms.

"In fact we can shorten it… we can call you Percy." The newly daubed yawned and seemed to start sleeping now it was like saying _'Yeah sure whatever.'_ Percy was asleep now in her mother's arms.

Sally caressed Percy's face lightly. She was going to do the best she could for this little life in her arms she decided. She was going to raise a Demigoddess. A very powerful one at that one of the big three's children even. She was going to do it alone without her soul mate. She was a single mom now, and on top of that the news that Roxanne (the red head Nurse) had given her about her daughter's strange soul mark was going to give her a headache when Percy would start her preteens… yeah best not think of those now. Those were about twelve years away.

Sally rocked Percy and hummed but eventually curiosity got the better of her. She lifted the blanket and searched Percy. Her calves, hands face the finally her eyes dropped to her stomach. Right there a few centimetres next to her belly button was an elegant drawing of a rose. But blood was dripping from the rose. And the blood seemed to spell out something in elegant calligraphic hand writing.

' _Love'_

Looking at that mark made her nervous. Most girls got a pretty symbol, a daisy a heart or whatever… something pretty. And yes her soul mark was pretty- no beautiful but it was also dangerous and bad looking. When someone had a soul mark that indicated something bad like a snake a poison a symbol for hatred or something like that soul mates where usually destined to meet dangerous sadistic or borderline insane… but Sally would do anything to protect her baby, so all future boyfriends beware. An overprotective farther was bad. A godly one was deadly, but a mother… that was something very rare and totally certain death.

* * *

 **Ok first chapter. Now I know it is totally cheesy and badly written and a little rushed but this is just the first chapter. I only get better at writing because of reviews and suggestions. I need a lot of suggestions and Reviews if this fic is going to get better.**

 **The next chapter will be about Klaus and the moment his Soul mark appeared, his thoughts and actions how he felt everything.**

 **Have any suggestions? Write them in the review because then my writing will get better. It maybe bad bow but it will get better**

 **Help make this fic better.**


End file.
